


By Morning's Light

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Morning Sex, Randomness, Second Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: GD romantic morning smut anyone? Anyone? It's free :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	By Morning's Light

**Author's Note:**

> GD romantic morning smut anyone? Anyone? It's free :=)

******

The faucet squeaked loudly as Alex shut it off. Scowling at it suspiciously, she made a mental note to have the building’s super look at it sometime. Ignoring it for now, she grabbed her toothbrush, jumping as she looked up to suddenly see Astra standing behind her in the mirror.

“God!” she panted, holding a hand over her racing heart “don’t do that!” she exclaimed.

Turning around, she felt bad for yelling when she saw Astra’s face fall. Smiling reassuringly, she reached out and pulled the Kryptonian in for a gentle kiss, chuckling as she felt Astra’s hands wind around her back, pulling her flush. Pulling away from the kiss, Alex rested her head against Astra’s shoulder, reaching up with one hand to feel her heartbeat as they stood there in the middle of the bathroom.

“Did you ever think that we’d end up here?” Alex wondered suddenly, her voice soft, as if afraid that if she spoke too loudly she’d break the spell.

“No,” Astra answered, her voice equally as soft “but…I have no regrets about it” she added.

“Me neither,” Alex nodded against Astra’s chest. Pulling back, she smirked as she took in the sight of Astra wearing one of her oversized sleep shirts “you’re in my shirt” she noted.

“So I am,” Astra quipped “is that a problem?” she wondered teasingly.

“No,” Alex shook her head “but…,” she reached up; looping her arms around Astra’s neck “you’d look better without it” she grinned.

“Oh?” Astra’s eyebrow rose “is that so?” she grinned shyly.

“It is,” Alex grinned, quickly closing the gap between them and pulling Astra in for another kiss, her hands quickly moving down and fumbling at the hem of the shirt, finally succeeding in awkwardly getting it up and over Astra’s head.

Now nude, Astra pulled back and then—much to Alex’s surprise and delight—struck a pose like some old-fashioned pin-up model.

“I see someone’s been introducing you to old photos” Alex chuckled.

“Winn and Lucy” Astra explained.

“Well, remind me to thank them sometime” Alex grinned, quickly pulling Astra in close again for another kiss. Wrapping her hands around her hips, she spun Astra around, scooping her up to set her down on the edge of the sink. Pulling back, she grinned at the surprised expression on Astra’s face, which Alex quickly smoothed out with another kiss.

Pulling back, she planted a trail of kisses down Astra’s neck and shoulders, enjoying her quiet gasps, especially when she found and latched onto one tender nipple, sucking and nibbling at the bud before pulling back with a wet _pop_ and then moving onto the other one, giving it equal attention, feeling Astra’s fingers tangle in her hair and, like the night before, she regretted getting it cut so short, she wanted to really _feel_ Astra’s fingers combing through her hair.

Pushing that thought aside for the moment, she released the nipple with another wet _pop_ , grinning as she saw how red the flesh looked. Unable to fully wipe the stupid grin off her face, she trailed a series of kisses down Astra’s sternum and chest, playfully nipping at her navel before finally gently easing her legs apart, taking a moment to just take in the sight of Astra’s center gleaming and glistening in the light, so very like a Human woman’s and yet with very subtle differences that Alex doubted anyone else save for her would notice.

Nuzzling her nose in the thatch of dark hair, she placed a soft open-mouthed kiss to Astra’s hipbone and then dove in for her prize, hearing Astra’s loud gasp above her as she licked, sucked, and nibbled at the tender flesh, feeling the salty-sweet wetness coating her tongue, slipping down her throat oh so pleasantly.

Why hadn’t they done this sooner? If they had they could have saved each other a lot of stress she decided. Pushing those thoughts to the side, she returned her attention the matter at hand, indeed adding a hand to her efforts, gently easing two fingers into Astra, softly stroking and caressing as Astra bucked her hips, legs kicking at empty air as she desperately gripped the sink basin.

Dimly, Alex was aware of a loud _crack_ followed by something sharp and grainy raining down on her shoulders and back.

 _Well, that should be a fun conversation with the super_ she thought humorlessly, but any thoughts of the super were soon driven from her mind as Astra suddenly wrapped her legs around Alex’s back and gave an almighty jerk before going limp.

Gently pulling back, Alex placed a trail of kisses along the same path as before as she slowly stood up, gathering up Astra’s form in her arms.

Panting harshly into her shoulder, Astra let out a long, slow breath.

“We…we should have done this _much_ sooner” she declared breathlessly.

“No complaints here,” Alex grinned. Pulling back again, she placed a gentle kiss to the top of Astra’s head “want some breakfast?” she asked softly.

“Only if you’re not cooking”

“It was _one_ time” Alex groaned.

“It was _last night_ ,” Astra countered “I’m fairly certain that the kitchen still smells of burning food”

“Well if you’re going to be that way then that’s the last time I try to cook you a romantic dinner” Alex scowled.

“I told you last night,” Astra chuckled as she pulled back, looking Alex directly in the eye “I don’t need romantic dinners, or any grand gestures. All I need, all I want, is you”

Feeling her face heat up, Alex buried her face into the crook of Astra’s shoulder.

“Sweet-talker” she finally mumbled out.

“I speak only the truth, my darling” Astra murmured as she held the younger woman close…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
